Rising from the Ruins!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Rising from the Ruins! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Olivia:' Go! Continental Crush! *(Olivia's Lycanroc Midday forme uses Continental Crush, but Rowlet carrying Rockruff dodges the attack) *'Ash Ketchum:' Now, Rowlet! (He uses the Z-Ring) *'Olivia:' I won't let you! Probopass use Giga Impact! *(Probopass prepares the attack) *'Ash Ketchum:' Get ready with this, Probopass! Here we go with full power now! Bloom Doom, let's go! *(Rowlet uses the attack) *'Ash Ketchum:' Okay, Rockruff use Rock Throw! *(Rowlet performs Rock Throw hitting Lycanroc Midday forme and gets defeated) *'Professor Kukui:' Lycanroc is unable to battle! *'Olivia:' Here's what I'm thinking of after our battle today. It seems Rockruff is going to evolve in the very near future. *'Ash Ketchum:' Huh? *'Tigger: '''Really? *'Ash Ketchum:' Rockruff? Are you going to evolve? *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Rising from the Ruins! *(Later at nighttime everyone are sleeping peacefully) *'Narrator:' Following Ash's grand trial with Olivia the island Kakhuna,Drago evolved into Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid, our heroes are sound asleep. Resting up before their trip back home tomorrow. *(Everyone are sound asleep except for Rockruff, thinking about the past hurting Rowlet) *'Ash Ketchum (Flashback):' Rowlet! Rowlet! *(Flashback ends as Rockruff looks at Rowlet sleeping, and then jumps off the couch and walks the door and then jumps to reach the handle. Pikachu wakes up and discovers Rockruff is not here and jumps on Ash's bed to wake him up) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Pikachu. What's up? *'Emerl:' What's the matter? *'Pikachu:' Pikachu! *(Pikachu shows Ash and Emerl Rockruff is missing) *'Ash Ketchum:' Rockruff? *(Pikachu points at the open door) *'Ash Ketchum: Rockruff! *(Cut to see Tapu Lele then they heard someone use Rock Throw it was Ash's Rockruff.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'''Ash Ketchum: Hey, Rockruff! *(Rockruff jumps in the bush, then Ash, Pikachu and Emerl follows it. Meanwhile we cut to Ichy and Dil) *'Dil:' Ichy, we've been looking for Team Robot for hours. How about rest in the eyes? *'Ichy:' (Yawns) Your right, Dil. You keep going while I take a little snooze. *'Dil:' But, but... *'Ichy:' Hey, hey! Who is the eyes around here? *'Dil:' Ichy, you know I can't see! *'Ichy:' Yeah, but if you keep moving we're about to bump into something sooner or later. Good night. *'Dil:' One of the...! (Hits the tree) Oof! Days Ichy... (Hits another tree) Oof! One of the... (Hits another tree again) Oof! Aww, forget it! (Hits another tree again) *(The next morning) *'Littlefoot:' Did you find them, Petrie? *'Petrie:' No. *'Jaden Yuki:' Hey Ash! Emerl! Where are you? *Tai Kamiya: Ash! *Agumon: Oh Pikachu! *'Gmerl:' Emerl! *Rattrap: There they are! *Optimus Primal: Ash, Emerl where have you two and Pikachu been? *Ash Ketchum: We were try to find Rockruff and he's got hurt. *'Optimus Primal:' What?! *- *- *'Gabumon:' Look! *'Matt Ishida:' There they are. *Jaden Yuki: We were so glad you two and Pikachu are safe. *Dan Kuso: Are you two alright? *'Professor Kukui:' Ash, Emerl! where have you been? *Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry Professor we're looking for Rockruff. *'Emerl:' It run away for no reason. *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *- *Emerl: Don't worry Ash we'll find Rockruff we promise. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Goku: Hey Rockruff! *Gohan: Rockruff! *Krillin: Rockruff where did you go? *Pan: Rockruff! *Goten: Rockruff! *Trunks: Rockruff where are you? *- *- *- *- *Jaden Yuki: Rockruff! *Syrus Truesdale: Rockruff! *Chumley Huffington: Hey Rockruff where are you? *- *- *- *- *'Cera:' Rockruff! *'Littlefoot:' Rockruff! *'Petrie:' Yahoo! *(Spike eats the plants as Ducky jumps off searching for Rockruff. Spike spots another plant and eats it, Ducky went inside the bushes *'Ducky:' Hello, Rockruff? Are you in there? *(An angry Alolan Raticate pops out bushes angrily glares at Ducky) *'Ducky:' Uh-oh! Sorry, Mr. Raticate! I...! *(Alolan Raticate smack Ducky away with it's tail and then Biyomon catches her) *'Biyomon:' Are you okay? *'Ducky: '''Now I am really sorry! Yep, yep, yep. *Tigger: Rockruff! *Eeyore: Rockruff yo-hoo! *Ryo Sanada: Rockruff! *Ash Ketchum: *'Littlefoot:' Ash, calm down, we'll find it. *'Ducky:' Yes, it cannot be too far away. *Cera: What is the last time you see Rockruff Ash? *Ash Ketchum: He's going to find Tapu Lele to finish battle *(All heroes gasped) *All Heroes: Tapu Lele! *- *- *- *(Cut to Rockruff *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Gladion's Lycanroc heard Ash's Rockruff's howling.) *Gladion: What's up Lycanroc? *- *Gladion: Be back on night fall. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Tapu Lele! *- *(Olivia's Lycanroc see Ash's Rockruff getting tired then suddenly Gladion's Lycanroc appear. Lycanroc Midday and Midnight growl each other as Gladion's Lycanroc picks up Rockruff and they walk away) *(Cut to see Tapu Lele *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Tapu Lele kisses Ash putting him to sleep) *Dan Kuso: Ash! *Ryo Sanada: Ash no! *- *'Olivia:' Unbelievable. Tapu Lele's healing Rockruff! *(They watch the event and it did) *Rotom Pokedex: Is that Draining Kiss? *Professor Kukui: *- *(Rockruff wakes up seeing Ash sleeping and then licks to wake him up) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Rockruff. You're all right. *(Lycanroc Midday and Midnight gets up) *'Takato Matsuki:' Are you okay? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, I'm fine. *Goku: Thank goodness you're alright Ash. *Ully Yamano: Rockruff you all better now. *- *- *(Tapu Lele fly straight towards the sunset.) *Emerl: Look guys the sun is setting. *Bron: Come guys gather around it's time. *Littlefoot: Hang on Dad we watch a beautiful sunset. *Ducky: I do not think so. *(Rockruff walking towards the sun is going down.) *Ash Ketchum: Rockruff? *'Petrie:' What's wrong Rockruff where you going? *(Rockruff staring at the sun is going down) *'Sakura Avalon:' Rockruff? *(Rockruff continue to stared the sunset until the sun is turned green) *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow check out the sun. *'Tai Kamiya:' The sun turns green that's freaky. *'Olivia: That glow. *'''Professor Kukui: Is that the green flash? *(The sun turns completely green and Rockruff's eyes turn green and began to howling) *'Ash Ketchum:' Rockruff? *Jaden Yuki: What's happening to you, Rockruff? *Shorty: What is it? What do you see? *Littlefoot: I don't know! *Yugi Moto: Do you think Rockruff he's.. *Yami Yugi: Yes Yugi Rockruff ready to evolving. *Bron: Look everyone it's starting. *(Scooby-Doo smiles at Rockruff and walks up to Rockruff along with the two Lycanrocs) *'Shaggy Rogers': Scoob! Like what are you doing, man? *(Scooby-Doo, Lycanroc Midday and Midnight let our their howls as Rockruff glows green starting to evolve) *'Krillin:' Look at Rockruff! *'Ash Ketchum:' It's evolving. *(Ash's Rockruff evolves into an orange Lycanroc which is it's dusk form) *'Ash Ketchum:' Lycanroc! *'Donatello:' Amazing! *'Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore:' (Surprised) *'Littlefoot and his friends:' (Surprised) *'Guido:' Wow! *'Fred Jones': Hold the phone! *'Daphne Blake': Jeepers! *'Velma Dinkley': Jinkies! *'Shaggy Rogers': Zoinks! *The Digidestined and their Digimon: Whoa! *Ryo and his friends: Whoa! *Dan Kuso: Wow! *Drago: Ash's Rockruff evolved into a new form of Lycanroc *'Wally Gator: '''Fantastic! *'Velma Dinkley': That is unbelievable! *Preyas: Wow this is amazing. *Piccolo: I can't believe it! *Hydranoid: A new form of Lycanroc. *SpongeBob Squarepants: I never seen new Lycanroc before. *Patrick Star: Me neither! *Joey Wheeler: All right way to go Lycanroc! *Chumley Huffington: That's totally licious. *Syrus Truesdale: I can't believe my eyes! *Jaden Yuki: Sweet! *Sakura Avalon: That's so cool. *Li Showron: Yeah. *Tigartron: By the matrix! *Madison Taylor: I gotta video tape on this. *(Tapu Lele left while Scooby and three Lycanroc continued to howl) *'Marucho Marukura:' Rotom can you check what kind of form this is. *'Rotom Pokedex:' No data! No data! It's not the midday form or the midnight form! It's evolved into an unknown form of Lycanroc. *Cheetor: Jumping gyro look at you Lycanroc. *Meilin Rae: Wow! That was incredible. *'Shorty:' Amazing! *'Cera:' Never seen Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc with a different look and color before. *Grandma Longneck: I told you would be something wonderful. *'Ash Ketchum:' (Excited) Wow! (He runs and hugs his Lycanroc) So cool, Lycanroc! *(Pikachu, Rowlet and Litten joins Ash and his newly evolved Lycanroc) *'Emerl:' That's so amazing! *'Goku:' Incredible! A new form of Lycanroc! *'Ducky:' Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc! Yep, yep, yep! *'Kai Urazoe:' Your so cool! *Freakazoid: Wowie,wow wow a new form of Lycanroc that is so cool. *'Professor Kukui:' The fact that it evolved this way. May have been the result of the green flash. *'Ash Ketchum:' What's the green flash? *All Heroes: Yeah what's the green flash? *Professor Kukui: Remember how the sun's light was green for an instant? That's called the "Green Flash." It's a rare natural phenomenon that can only be seen when the sun rises or sets. *Olivia: The green flash is something that is hardly ever seen. Legend says, those who have witnessed the Green Flash are given a bit of extraordinarily good luck. And now, along with your Lycanroc... *Ash Ketchum: (Chuckles) Hey, Olivia, you sure you're all right? *Rattrap: Wow Lycanroc you look gorgeious. *Inuyasha: Your Lycanroc looks different than both Midday and Midnight form. *Gwen Tennyson: Inuyasha's right it's not Midday or Midnight form of Lycanroc. It evolved into a new form of Lycanroc it must be the green flash during after the sun is setting and it already did after sunset. *Bulma: That would explain Rockruff came on Ruins of Life for his first evolution. *Ash Ketchum: Lycanroc's eyes are green like sunset was a while ago. *Izzy Izumi: Your right Ash he looks like Lycanroc Midday form. *Joe Kido: Yeah, but his fur looks different. *Goku: His mane got bigger like Lycanroc Midnight form. *Vegeta: Yes and his eyes glow red like Midnight form Lycanroc as well. *Piccolo: He gain attack and speed powers both Midday and Midnight form of Lycanroc. *Tai Kamiya: What new form of Lycanroc could that be? *Airazor: The green flash made Rockruff evolve into new Lycanroc we wonder what new form of Lycanroc could be? *Steven Universe: Well is not midday nor midnight form of Lycanroc,maybe your Rockruff evolves into new form of Lycanroc during between 5pm and 5:59pm. How about we called a Dusk form of Lycanroc? *Professor Kukui: That's a good idea Steven don't you agree Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. I like that name, Steven. *'Grandpa Longneck:' That's not a bad name thought. *Goku: A Dusk form of Lycanroc I like that sound of it. *Bloom: Me too. *Jaden Yuki: (excited) I love it! *Silverbolt: Me too. *Littlefoot: Dad he did it, he did it! *Bron: Hmph yep we all did. *(Olivia's Lycanroc and Gladion's Lycanroc are happy at Ash's newly evolved Lycanroc Dusk form and Ash's Lycanroc howling again so does Scooby Doo.) *Madison Taylor: Look you guys my egg is about to hatch. *Professor Kukui: I got a blanket. *(Professor Kukui gives the purple blanket to Madison and place it to keep the egg warm. Everyone watches as the egg started to hatch.) *(The egg started to shake and it glow and then it hatch it was a Rockruff.) *Madison Taylor: A Rockruff! *'Ash Ketchum:' You got another Rockruff! *Steven Universe: Aw so cute! *Sakura Avalon: Awesome! Madison now we got three Rockruff. *Silverbolt: Pretty soon your Rockruff will evolve. *Sakura Avalon: Your right Silverbolt. *Freakazoid: Alright this is getting better and better right Kero. Kero?! *(Suddenly Kero is glowing) *Ash Ketchum: Kero!? *(Kero is still glowing) *Goku: What's happening to him? *(Kero's wing grew bigger and then close and began to transform.) *(Everyone covered their eyes as wings opened and revealed his true form.) *Ash Ketchum: Who are you? Where's Kero? *Keroberos: In front of you. *Optimus Primal: By the matrix it is you Kero. *All Heroes: Whoa! *Ash Ketchum: So this is true form right. *Keroberos: That right when your Rockruff evolved into Dusk form of Lycanroc and I have become my true form. *Goku: Wow! Your power is totally incredible. *Ash Ketchum: (he hug him) Wow Kero your true form are super awesome. *Keroberos: I'm sorry Ash. *Ash Ketchum: It's okay, Keroberos. I'm glad to see your true form and we could have done it without you. *Sakura Avalon: He's right. *Keroberos: I promise I'll be with you now. For the next trial and the next test. *Ash Ketchum: So Li do you what Yue is? *Li Showron: Yue is the second guardian of Clow cards. *Ash Ketchum: The second guardian of Clow cards? *Li Showron: Yeah! You see Clow Reed create two guardians of Clow cards. First he create Keroberos Guardian Beast of the Seal ruler of the Sun and then he also create Yue he's the Final Judgement rule by the Moon. *- *- *- *Keroberos: Ash once you after take pictures of your Lycanroc Dusk form you and your friends gotta meet your new alley. You will meet the final judgement. *Emerl: Final what? *- *- *Goku: (sensed) I sense another power level is right here. *(Then suddenly Juilan is glowing as well.) *Dan Kuso: What's happening to Juilan? *Drago: He's tranforming. *(He grew wings and began to closed and then transform) *(Everyone covered their eyes again. The wing is opened and reveal a second guardian of clow card.) *Ash Ketchum: Who's that? *Keroberos: Yue! *'Yue:' That's right. *Ash Ketchum: The Legendary Six Soldiers of Vestoria told me about the final judgement is Yue. It's all true now it all make sense. *(Flashback starts) *Apollonoir: Once your Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc you and your friends will meet Kero's true form and the final judgement and his name is Yue. *Ash Ketchum: Yue? *Oberus: Yes he and Keroberos will train you for the next trial. *Frosch: You and your friends must prepare for next challenge when you up against the ultimate evil awaits you. *Exsedra: Until then we'll see again sometimes. *Ash Ketchum: What a second where's Yue and how he know about me? *Apollonoir: He's right besides you all along. *(Flashback ends) *Emerl: I don't understand where is Juilan I want you and your friends introduce to our selves. *Ash Ketchum: Emerl, I think Juilan is Yue he's with us all along. *Shun Kazumi: Yes, you're right Ash. *All Heroes: (gasped) *Yue: It's be long time Keroberos. *Keroberos: Yes it has. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *King Kai: (surprised) A Dusk form of Lycanroc? And you said he's different form like Ash-Greninja and powerful than both Midday and Midnight form of Lycanroc. *- *- *- *- *Keroberos: Let's here for celebrating for Ash and Sakura. Those two would excellent for our masters *Yue: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later at morning back to the sea.) *Lana: *Mallow: *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: *Sophocles: *'Trunks:' Your Lycanroc is so cool, Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:''' Thanks. *Ben Tennyson: Dusk form of Lycanroc that is so awesome. *Grandpa Max: There's might be more new form of Lycanroc like Eeveelution or even more. *Professor Kukui: *Olivia: *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: We see Midday and Midnight form of Lycanroc. But Ash's Rockruff evolved into neither of the forms. On top of that Madison got a Rockruff as her new Pokemon. Our heroes met Kero's true form and the final judgement Yue. *(The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:DragonSpore18